1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchor shock absorber for use with an anchoring system for anchoring a marine vessel in a body of water more particularly, an anchor shock absorber which floats on the surface of the body of water supporting the marine vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marine vessels are held substantially stationary within a body of water through the use of an anchoring device which is joined to the marine vessel via some resilient connecting means, such as a rope or a cable. The anchoring device is lowered to the bed of the body of water and is typically configured so as to become embedded therein. Under calm conditions, the stability of the marine vessel is generally undisturbed by the body of water. However, under rough conditions, the stability of the marine vessel is most commonly disturbed by the movement of the water. This movement typically induces strain in the connecting means adjoining the anchoring device to the marine vessel. The less stable the marine vessel becomes, the greater the strain becomes, and the greater the risk of the connecting means breaking and/or the marine vessel encountering damage. An apparatus which is capable of absorbing the shock or the strain could reduce the risk of the connecting means breaking or of the marine vessel sustaining damage. An apparatus which not only absorbs shock, but also provides a means to physically observe the evidence of strain may enable an operator of a marine vessel to take precautions against the possibility of the connecting means breaking or of damage occurring to the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 518,502 issued Apr. 17, 1894 to R. A. Hammond, U.S. Pat. No. 593,788 issued Nov. 16, 1897 to J. B. Stone, and U.S. Pat. No. 682,536 issued Sep. 10, 1901 to W. A. Duncanson all disclose a combined spring shackle and oil distributor for attachment to anchor cables and towing hawsers of vessels. The spring shackle relieves the cable from excessive or sudden strain and the oil distributor discharges oil which is distributed upon the surface of the water. The amount of oil discharged is indicative of the degree of strain sustained by the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,817 issued Nov. 21, 1967 to H. N. Bollinger describes a shock absorber for use, in combination with ropes and cables, in securing boats. The shock absorber is comprised of a resilient rigid coil encased within a sleeve such that opposite ends of the coil extend from opposite ends of the sleeve.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.